


You got me

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: Super extra short train of thoughts from one of the Sanvers girls towards the other. Enjoy (hopefully)!





	1. Chapter 1

Alex POV:

"I got you. I got you!"

She looked into my eyes and I knew she was the real deal. She was there, trying to comfort me.... And I knew she thought I was a baby, _baby gay,_ but that didn't stop me from knowing what I wanted, and she was it. She was the one, not because she was a woman, _though that did help,_ but because she was _Maggie_ , the one and only I could ever fall in love with, at least this hard, fall this deep. Because she was all I could ever dream of, and she was more.

That voice saying "I got you" was hers. Because she, someone for whom getting emotional used to be reserved for the walls of the room surrounding her bed, for she was wrongly taught that emotional meant weak, and weak meant someone else would beat you up; she would immediately let all her walls down to hold _me_ into her embrace, show me I was enough. I didn't often feel enough. Brave enough, clever enough, fast enough. But for her, I was enough. I couldn't quite get it, how that could be. But I believed it, I believed her, with every fiber of my being. 

So I was there, shaking, sobbing... But I was ok, in a way I was fine. _Maggie_ got me, so I was fine. 


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie's POV:

"I got you. I got you!"

She looked so fragile, and yet so strong. She looked like everything good I didn't deserve and more. But there she was, looking at me through unsed tears, just as if I was her whole world. Her desperation showed, but that didn't break her. She might have said she was broken. But I could see in her tears her will to fight. She was beautiful and powerful in this state, probably more than she was holding a gun.

Of course I did not want her suffering. God, knowing that she was having a hard time was painful for me too.

But it was the way she faced it that made me admire her and love her even more. Understand a few more of the things that I had seen inside of her from the very first day, reasons I was innevitably attracted to her side, even if I couldn't really understand it yet.

She's wonderful and beautiful, and everyday I discovered more reasons for the devotion for her I felt from day one. But she often needed reminding. So that was my job here. Letting her know, every second, in every way I could think, just how perfect she was. And if I was lucky, maybe I could make her feel a little better about herself, a little happier, willing to enjoy life. God, if I got that... I would have really done something worth it with my life.

Looking at her, teary eyed, and all I could do was hold her in my arms. Hold her dear.


End file.
